pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone
Lodestone is a semi-rare mineral most often found in Earth Motes. It is found in the form of tall polygonal cylinders in most cases that have an axis sticking out from both the top and the bottom of the earth mote. Sometimes for uncertain reasons an earth mote will have three of these instead of one. (This is most common in earth motes several kilometers wide.) This occurence is known as a Triad. Tests have shown that the crystals in a Triad have a sonic connection to one another. Unlike typical magnets, Lodestones when put adjacent to each other, will seamlessly meld into a single lodestone. The exception to this is Lodestone in a Triad Formation. If chipped from one, a piece brought to one of the other two Lodestones in the triad will be "Repulsed" with great force - often throwing whoever is holding the chipped piece several meters. This has lead to isolated cases of study for use in weapon development. These weapons developed using the Lodestone are often projectile in nature and similar to a firearm. A weapon created with a lodestone is called a Lodegun. These weapons are often considered impractical due to the rarity of lodestone and the necessity of the Lodestone being used in the development of the ammunition to be fired as well. In turn, Lodeguns and Lodebullets are extremely expensive. Mining, Cultivation and Application of Lodestone. Lodestone occurs most commonly in Earth Motes however it often occurs deep underground in the center of large chunks of dense stone. In fact - This is there it originates, it is these large chunks of deep stone, that if they had been unearthed by the "Clashing " would become earth motes. Some speculation leads to the belief that the core of Templa'Tol is comprised of Lodestone and that it is this reason that Lodestone suspends itself above the ground. Mining lodestone from underground is much more difficult as Lodestone is impossible to cut by normal means. Nor does it liquidify in extreme temperatures. Most Lodestone is aquired from small earth motes floating above the ground by removing the soil and stone from all around it. Storing Lodestone is also a tricky matter as it must be 'frozen' to lose its floating and melding properties. The most common application of Lodestone is it's use in suspending terrain however it has several other applications as well. Falling between the catagories of weaponry, armor, and religion. Lodeguns are the most common application of weaponry and even that is rare. If subject to a permanency spell applied to any other spell that could freeze the material at a low enough temperature to rend its properties dormant, the Lodestone can be cut and shaped into tools and armor, it is this form of Lodestone that is most commonly used. The exception is Lodeguns as they require live Lodestone to function properly. This "Frozen" Lodestone is always gathered from a triad since its only useful property when frozen is to act as an "anchor" for live Lodestone suspension. Research in armor development has been fruitful as this allows weaker individuals to use special Lodestone Armor . Lodestone MUST be frozen in order to be mined properly from larger chunks to prevent the melding process it naturally has. Lodestone mining is especially common in Northern Sela where the frozen climes often render the Lodestone frozen in its natural state. Category:Materials